Heart to Heart
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Brave Police J-Decker. Seia and Ayako meet up for their usual chat, with one addition. The three of them discuss the Braves, and their feelings towards them.


**AN: I don't own Brave Police; it belongs to whoever created it. I had another cute idea come to me, so… I wrote it while it was stuck in my head. Because of what a heart to heart actually is, the title seemed appropriate. It surprised me that there wasn't a fic with that title already!**

"Why'd you request we come here, Seia?"

"Because, Ayako, we will have an arrival shortly." Both Seia and Ayako had made their way to the airport.

"I was beginning to wonder; airport coffee is really expensive."

"McCrane informed me that Regina would be visiting and today happens to be the day she arrives." Seia informed her friend. Ayako looked curious.

"Any particular reason you decided to invite her?" Ayako asked, the look of a reporter getting wind of a scoop in her eyes.

"I haven't yet, but I have my suspicions about something." Seia grinned. Ayako definitely wanted to know now. They saw a plane landing on the runway, and moved to see where it was from. They noticed the union flag on the tail and headed off to meet Regina. Regina was a little nervous, there wasn't going to be a big meeting for her at the gate. Saejima had intended it to be a surprise for Duke. Yuuta had, inevitably, found out; and then let it slip to the mechs who were around at the time. Fortunately, the mechs in question were Deckerd and McCrane; two mechs she trusted to keep the secret. She collected her luggage; then headed out.

"Regina!" She heard someone shout her name and startled a little. It didn't sound like Yuuta or Saejima. She saw two women waiting for her and nervously walked over. She'd only met them briefly.

"Err… hi." She said nervously, before asking the question that was plaguing her.

"How did you know I was visiting?" As far as she knew, only Saejima, Yuuta, Deckerd and McCrane knew… wait a moment.

"McCrane let it slip." She then realised, the woman with the brown hair was Seia. _McCrane's girlfriend._ Her head cheekily added, though she wasn't sure if that was right.

"Not intentionally." Seia told her, smiling.

"Why don't you head to your hotel and drop your things off there, then we can go for a coffee and a chat." Seia informed her.

"Or tea, if you'd prefer." Ayako added, remembering that Regina was British, and hence might prefer tea.

"Come with me; then I'll know where we're going." Regina suggested, the two women nodding in agreement.

"Um… I don't suppose either of you has transport?" Regina asked hopefully; she didn't particularly want to try and carry this on the bus if her; friends she supposed, had transport.

"Luckily, yes I do." Seia lead her out of the airport, towards the car park. They climbed into Seia's car, before driving off towards the Tomonaga house. Regina knocked on the door, seeming surprised when Azuki answered.

"Is Yuuta…?"

"At the station, with Deckerd and the others." Azuki informed her.

"Don't worry; your _boyfriend_ isn't in at the moment." Regina's face went bright red at the comment.

"He's not…"

"Kurumi!" Azuki told her younger sister off, also interrupting Regina's protest. Kurumi ran off, not wanting to hear her sister's rant.

"Are you staying for a while?" Azuki asked. Regina nodded.

"We'll set up the spare room; I'll help you get your suitcase up the stairs." Azuki helped Regina carry her suitcase upstairs and to the spare room.

"Sorry about Kurumi. Does Yuuta know you're in Japan?" Azuki apologised.

"He does, he asked me if I wanted to stay here." Regina explained, before remembering something.

"Seia and Ayako met me at the airport, and are waiting for me!" Regina ran down the stairs, heading towards the door.

"See you later, Regina!" Azuki shouted after her. Regina shouted that she'd see Azuki later as well, before heading out of the door.

"All sorted?" Seia asked. Regina nodded, climbing back in.

"Where to, Ayako?" Seia asked.

"I know just the place." She informed her. Regina was a little worried, but needn't have been. It turned out to be a cute little tearoom, which apparently did nice Earl Grey.

"You know, I do drink coffee just like you." Regina told them.

"I do, but I wanted to try this Earl Grey stuff, and you visiting seemed like the right time to do it." Ayako informed her. Regina shook her head, but followed the woman inside. After they'd been sat at a table and made their orders; the conversation and, much to Regina's amusement, gossip started.

"Did McCrane let anything else slip when he told you about Regina's visit?" Ayako asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Seia asked.

"Like how he's head over heels for you?" Regina was shocked to hear that.

"I already knew that." Seia informed her.

"In that case, has he developed the ball-bearings to ask you on a date?" Ayako pushed.

"We don't need to do all that…" Seia looked slightly nervous; like there was something she wasn't going to let slip. Regina knew that Dumpson was going to say something to Ayako when he was switched off, but then he didn't. She decided to ask about it.

"Has Dumpson 'developed the ball-bearings' to ask you on one?" Regina asked Ayako, surprising her a little.

"Not yet. I wish he would though." Ayako folded her arms. The server appeared at that point, carefully putting the tea down. She told the group to enjoy, before heading off to sort out the other orders.

"Should we try this?" Seia asked.

"It might be nice with a little honey." Regina informed them, spotting the jar of honey on the table.

"But not yet, it will burn your mouth if you try and drink it now." She poured her tea, leaving the other two to do the same. All three stirred in some honey; then left the tea to cool for a little while.

"Why don't you ask him on a date?" Regina asked, picking up right where she'd left off.

"Maybe I should. He'd probably say yes; then I might get that kiss." Ayako smiled dreamily. Seia looked nervous.

"Why would you want to kiss him?" Regina pondered.

"In a dream I had, he was human sized. He was a good kisser too…" Ayako's comment got a pair of shocked looks. Seia considered something for a moment, before replying.

"McCrane's gentle, but his kisses always make me feel warm." Regina blinked at Seia.

"McCrane's kissed you? Or was it the other way around?" Ayako smirked, and Seia knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Both." She answered, making Ayako's jaw drop.

"Can… he actually feel it?" Regina asked, curious as to the answer.

"Of course he can, he reacts to it." Seia informed the girl. Regina shivered, making Ayako curious.

"Are you visiting Japan to see Yuuta?" Ayako asked; certain she knew the answer.

"Yes and no. I'm here to see Duke. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh, so you're going to surprise him." Seia smiled, knowing it cheered her up when she got a visit from family.

"Yes."

"What are your feelings towards him?" Ayako asked her, making Regina blush. Ayako's reporter sense started tingling.

"I don't know what you mean." Regina looked confused.

"Do you like-like him?" Ayako grinned.

"Um… maybe? What do you mean?" Regina saw the grin and thought maybe she'd said the wrong thing.

"I think she means; would you like to kiss Duke?" Seia pointed out. Regina's face turned red once more.

"Is it wrong to say yes? I don't know if he'd like it." She looked nervous. Ayako shook her head, before moving on to another question.

"Has he held you? I don't mean how Deckerd holds Yuuta either." Ayako asked.

"He has held me, but only how Deckerd holds Yuuta." She told the two women.

"Oh, we'd better drink the tea before it gets cold!" She then took a sip of hers, hoping that the other two would do the same. After a couple of minutes, there were three empty tea cups on saucers. They poured another cup, seeing how much fluid was left in the teapot.

"Is this normal?" Ayako asked, still feeling weight in the teapot when she put it down.

"Teapots typically hold enough for two or three cups of tea; depending on the size of the cup." Regina told them, adding honey to hers.

"Does Duke like you, do you think?" Seia asked.

"I hope so; I am his lady after all." Regina knew she'd said the wrong thing.

"He has a pet name for you? That's so sweet!" Ayako grinned, before encouraging Regina to tell her more.

"He also said he wants to see me smile." Ayako cooed at that, before remarking 'sounds like a boyfriend'. Regina blushed again.

"Has he cuddled you?" Ayako asked. Regina thought for a moment.

"He has put his hand on my back when I've hugged his leg. Does that count?" Ayako shook her head and grinned.

"I mean has he held you in his arms, while you hug his chest?" Regina shook her head no, and shivered. She had a feeling she knew what she would be asked next. She had a thought and voiced it.

"How far have you two gotten with your… boyfriends?" She thought that word would be right.

"Didn't take you as the type to ask that Regina!" Ayako laughed at how flustered the girl looked.

"She didn't mean it like that, I'm sure." Seia's comment made Regina relax a little. Regina laughed, realising how bad that sounded.

"In answer, I have convinced Dumpson to hold me, and to cuddle me." Ayako told her, clearly looking like she was remembering that event.

"There was this one time where McCrane lay on his back and I was lying on top of him. We did kiss while like that. I also remember him stroking his hands over me and me returning the favour." Seia got stunned silence in response.

"You made out?!" Ayako sounded as shocked as she looked.

"I wouldn't have put it like that, but…" Seia blushed; certain everyone else in the tearoom was looking at them.

"If this ends up in the paper tomorrow Ayako…" She then said, breaking the tension. Ayako wouldn't publish that; Seia would purposefully tell a different newspaper about her and Dumpson if she did.

"It won't, I promise." Ayako reassured her friend.

"Shouldn't we finish this tea, and then go see our boyfriends?" Ayako went on, with a grin. She suspected Regina was like them, a woman in love with one of the Brave Police. The other two agreed, and finished their tea. After paying the server, they headed back to Seia's car. It didn't take long for them to reach headquarters. Seia phoned Saejima, asking him to tell their mechs they had visitors. Saejima grinned; she'd asked for Duke which meant Regina must be with her. He made his way to the office.

"McCrane, Dumpson, Duke; make your way outside. You have visitors." He told them.

"Who could be visiting me?" Duke wondered, standing up with the other two.

"Have fun, you two!" Gunmax smirked; knowing that Ayako and Seia were probably two of the visitors. Deckerd said the same thing to Duke; making him ponder who exactly it could be. The three of them made their way to the garage where J-Roader, Fire-Roader and Gun-Bike were parked. They saw three forms at the door and went over to them.

"Seia, did you bring friends?" McCrane asked, making his way over to the three forms.

"Yes McCrane." She then lowered her voice; she didn't want Dumpson and Duke to hear her.

"Think of it as a triple-date." She grinned. McCrane smiled at her, before kneeling down to pick her up.

"Ah… Ayako!" Dumpson looked flustered.

"Miss me?" She smirked.

"Who's your other friend, Seia?" Duke asked her. Seia didn't answer, but her friend did.

"Duke!" The third female said before running towards him, making Duke still.

"Lady?!" He knelt down, allowing Regina to wrap her arms around his knee.

"Yes, I'm here Duke." She reassured, hoping he would think to pick her up.

"When… did you get here?" Duke asked, a little nervously.

"This morning." Regina then plucked up the courage to ask.

"Duke, can you hold me to your chest?" Regina asked him. Duke didn't question it and picked her up. He carefully arranged his hands to hold her against his chest. Regina then put her arms across Duke's chest, the closest to cuddling him she could get. Duke stiffened, realising that's what she was doing.

"Do you have feelings for me Duke?" Regina asked. Duke pondered how to answer.

"You informed me that such things were evil, and that I shouldn't have them." Regina's face fell at his words.

"However, I believe it was my love for you that allowed me to push through the Chieftain's power and combine." Regina thought back over the statement and smiled.

"Love for me, Duke?" She asked.

"Yes, Lady." He told her, absentmindedly running a finger over Regina's back.

"You love me?" She relaxed into the motion. Duke once more replied yes. Regina was happy she was being held where she was; as it made it easy to lean up and touch her lips to Duke's. Duke completely froze. _Lady feels the same way._ He thought, gently pushing back.

"Enjoy that, Regina?" Regina and Duke both pulled back in shock. Ayako grinned; happy she'd caught the two of them.

"Feeling a bit surer of yourself now?" Seia asked her. It didn't escape Regina's notice that both of them were cuddled in their boyfriend's arms as well.

"Yes." She answered.

"Now, we just need to get you to kiss me…" Ayako rubbed her hand across Dumpson's chest, earning a flustered "Ayako" from him. _We also need to get Duke to pose for a picture for Regina to take back with her._ McCrane thought, unconsciously stroking Seia.

"That's enough distractions from your girlfriends, isn't it?" Seia suggested.

"Seia, we haven't got anything else we need to be doing, besides paperwork." McCrane told her.

"Fancy going for a drive?" Ayako asked them.

"If you'd like to Ayako." Dumpson answered her, carefully putting her down. The other two mechs followed suit, before all three of them transformed. A door opened on each of them, beckoning their girlfriends to climb in. Each of them obliged, not wanting to leave their boyfriends just yet. Besides, the drive would let Duke and Regina talk to each other for a while, and maybe work something out.

 **AN: I think I'll leave that there… It is my opinion that; before Regina went back to England in episode 30, she should have kissed Duke, not Yuuta. The union flag is the flag of Great Britain, in case you didn't know. The tearoom is based on one of the ones I've been to; which does do nice Earl Grey. Ayako's dream is definitely a similar one to the one shared by all of the Braves in episode 40; only she actually got her kiss! In episode 27, the Build Team breaks through Chieftain's power because of their love for Deckerd; I believe that it is Duke's love for Regina that allows him to do the same. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
